


The Beauty Of The Way We're Living

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Collaboration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every new mission tells them there's no time to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Of The Way We're Living

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 3, "NCC-17 (Get Naked)", at [st_respect](http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/).Thanks to [reddqueen](http://reddqueen.livejournal.com/) for being amazing and [withthepilot](http://withthepilot.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta.
> 
> The art that accompanies this fic is explicit and can be found [here](http://community.livejournal.com/deliria/18711.html).

They don't turn on the lights because Pavel's mouth is occupied with sucking bruises into the soft skin of Hikaru's neck and Hikaru can't even think, let alone speak.

He pushes Pavel into the chair before he's fully undressed, straddling his lap while Pavel licks at Hikaru's throat, kissing and mouthing and biting as his fingers stray lower. They press inside slowly, nudging his prostate insistently until Hikaru can't stand it—thinks he'll come too soon—and moves to sink down onto Pavel's cock.

Pavel moans and his hips jerk. "Hikaru, you—"

" _Yes_ ," Hikaru replies, opening his eyes. "I know."


End file.
